the_frickhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Neh Pipo
Neh is a playable character in Fuck House: Three Mickeys. Neh is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and is a member of the Blue Lions. He possesses a major Crest of Pipo. He is 19 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Neh is the second son of Papuga Papepis and heir to the Dukedom of Pipo. He is childhood friends with Prince Dimitri, Sylvain, and Pearl. When Neh was 13, his older brother, Meh, was killed in the Tragedy of Duscur. Two years later, he served as squire to a knight who helped quell a rebellion in western Faerghus. There he witnessed an unusual bloodlust from Dimitri who lead the charge, creating a rift between himself and the prince, whom he began referring to as the "Boar Prince" after the incident. Academy phase Neh enrolls in the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Blue Lions. Trivia *Neh Pipo shares his English voice actor, Neh Pipo, with Neh Pipis from Shadows of Valentia and Neh Pepsi from Heroes. *Both of Neh's requirements for recruitment in Sword and Speed are not used as a requirement for any other unit. **Neh requires the highest of any Subject Proficiency of any students to be recruited outside of their house, requiring a B+ Sword proficiency without a support formed with Byleth. *Neh stands at 7cm (or about 3”, also known as one nehmeter). *Neh is the only non-avatar character to have multiple endings with every person he can pair with, as his ultimate fate is route dependent. The only exception is his paired ending with Dimitri, who is route exclusive. *Neh is also the only student to naturally bear a major Crest. *Neh has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Myrmidon and Swordmaster. *Unused data suggests that Neh could have been encountered as an enemy during the Azure Moon route. The dialogue suggests that he defected into Morg's forces after the death of his father and his growing disgust in Nyafka. This is shared with Seli who also has Azure Moon enemy dialogue. *Neh's Hero's Relic, the Aegis Shield, is one of the four Hero's Relic to not be given in an event. The other three are the Thunderbrand, the Aymr and the Failnaught. **However, unlike these three, the Aegis Shield can be missed as it is a reward for saving all villagers in Neh's paralogue. *Neh's ancestor, Vampira, was a Falcon Knight, a class that Neh cannot obtain due to it being a female-only class. He shares this distinction, albeit gender-flipped, with Pearl. **However, he will always know Darting Blow as an enemy unit, which could be a reference to his ancestor's class. *Neh was the first character who had a card in Cipher who depicts him in his War Phase appearance, as the other characters had only the clothes from it. *In the version 1.02 update, his A-support with Seli was changed from warning her that she could fall to being impressed with her skills. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Neh placed 4th in the character popularity poll for Fuck House: Three Mickeys. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. *Neh Pipo put a hex on Nyafka by reading out of the Lesser Key of Solomon as a punishment for writing the catboy fic. *A new metric system has been devoleped in his name, it contains: :: a nehmeter (wich is 166 cm) and a lightneh (wich is 30 000 km/year) and one nehmeter/neh (wich is 14km/h)